Schneepfotes Bestimmung
"Schneejunges, aufstehen!!!" ,kreischte Schneejunges Schwester Schnittjunges aufgeregt ihr ins Ohr. "Wir werden an Sonnnenhoch zu Schülern ernannt!" "Lass. Mich. SCHLAFEN. !" ,fauchte Schneejunges "Es ist erst Mondhoch!" Erschrocken wich Schnittjunges zurück. Sie mochte es nicht wenn jemand anschrie, und nun fing sie an zu schreien, sodass die ganze Kinderstube hochschreckte. "Schneejunges, halte dich von meiner Schwester fern." ,blaffte Eichenjunges Schneejunges an, und Narzissenfell knurrte bedrohlich und befahl ihr sich still zu verhalten. Mitleidig starrte Schnittjunges ihre Schwester Schneejunges an, doch sie kehrte ihnen den und stolzierte zu ihren besten Freund Webenjunges. "Ich verstehe dich, sie ist wirklich nervig und....." Aber ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen rollte sich Schneejunges neben ihm zusammen und schlief. Schneejunges rekte sich und entfernte sich von dem undichten Loch im Bau durch den ein blendender Lichtstrahl schien. Sanft stupste sie Webenjunges an und flüsterte ihm zu : "Ich frage mich was uns heute erwarten wird." "Ja..." ,seufzte er. "Unser erster Tag als Schüler beginnt." "Los, Los, LOS! Aufstehen es ist bald Sonnenhoch!" , rief Schnittjunges, die wahrscheinlich vergessen hatte, dass sie gerade mit ihrer Schwester gestritten hatte. Narzissenfell fauchte ärgerlich und Algenschweif rollte mit den Augen. Doch nach einiger Zeit setzte Narzissenfell ein stolzes lächeln auf und meinte scherzhaft : "Ja, ich glaube Schnittjunges hat recht... Hmm aber ich glaube es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, ihr könnt euch schon einmal das ganze Moos aus dem Fell zupfen." "Ich vordere alle Katzen die alt genug sind Beute zu machen auf sich zum Clan Treffen zu versammeln." , Schallte Kautzensterns Stimme durch das Lager. "So, bewegt euch, ihr werdet jetzt zu Schülern ernannt!" ,rief Narzissenfell aufgeregt. Schnittjunges, Schneejunges und Webenjunges erhoben sich und folgten ihrer Mutter zum Clan-Treffen. Glücklich lächelte Schneepfote ihrem neuen Mentor zu. Ihr Mentor war jetzt Schwarzkehle. Der Mentor ihrer Schwester hieß Purpurpelz und der Mentor von Webenpelz Giftbeere. Schneepfote fragte ihren neuen Mentor : "Und was machen wir heute?" "Ich werde dir heute das Territorium zeige " , versprach Schwarzkehle. ", aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob wir das schaffen werden." So begaben sie sich erst zu den Teichen am Rand des Waldes und gingen dabei an dem kleinem Mischwald-Grüppchen vorbei und gingen dann in Richtung der Dachshöhlen, die aber allerdings seit Uhrzeiten unbewohnbar waren, wegen der vielen Ratten. Ein paar Schwanzlängen davor blieben Schwarzkehle und Schneepfote stehen und Schwarzkehle warnte: "Gehe bloß nicht in diese Höhlen, und erst recht nicht ohne Begleitung. Dort leben die Ratten. Sie sind gefährlich." "Wirklich? Ich dachte Ratten so etwas wie Mäuse." "Nein. Die Bisse können sogar mit Dinkelkorns wunderbarer Heilkunst tödlich enden." Die Beiden gingen weiter bis zum Zweibeiner-Ort am Rand des Territoriums und kamen bald wieder in das Lager. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Weben- und Schnittpfote "Und, wie war euer Tag?", fragte sie die Beiden. "Fantastisch!" , rief Schnittpfote. "Wir haben fast das ganze Territorium gesehen." ,ergäntzte Webenpfote. "Schnittpfote und ich sind zusammen gelaufen." Schnittpfote redete ihm mitten rein : "Folgt mir, ich kann euch zeigen wo der Schülerbau ist." Nun machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schülerbau. "Genau so! Nimm dir an Schnittpfote ein Beispiel Webenpfote! Du musst ein wenig leiser dich anschleichen.", meinte Giftbeere.,Webenpfote knurrte ein wenig beobachtete dann aber, wie sich Schnittpfote an die unsichtbare Beute anschlich. Beute anschlich. "Schneepfote jetzt bist du dran." Sie versuchte sich so leise anzuschleichen wie Schnittpfote, und ihr gelang es auch. "Gut gemacht Schneepfote!" , lobte Schwarzkehle. "Nun" , unterbrach ihn Giftbeere. "Ich glaube ihr seit alle bereit ein Krieger zu werden, ihr werdet morgen zu Kriegern ernannt." Die drei Schüler sahen sich glücklich an. "Schneeglanz! Schnittfell! Webenpelz!" , riefen die Clangefährten der neuen Krieger im Chor. "Ach, bin ich stolz auf euch!" , lachte Narzissenfell. Gefolgt von ihr rannten Algenschweif und Staubschweif die erst kürzlich in die Kinderstube umgezogen war auf sie zu. "Und ich bin auch stolz auf dich!" , flüsterte Algenschweif Webenpelz zu. Viele kamen um Schneeglanz, Webenpelz und zu gratulieren, doch Schneeglanz sah Eichenpfote, die sie neidisch beobachtete. Dann blickte sie sich wieder um. Algenschweif rief Giftbeere zu na, los. Gratuliere deinem Sohn." Was '',schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. ''Giftbeere ist Webenpelz Vater? Warte, wer ist mein Vater??? ''Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte zu Narzissenfell und Schnittfell die sich unterhielten. "Wer ist mein Vater?" , fauchte Schneeglanz. "Du hast mir nie gesagt wer mein Vater ist!!!" Narzissenfell blickte sie an. Ihr Blick war überrascht über diese plötzliche Frage. "Kommt mit." , miaute sie. "Alle Beide!" Narzissenfell führte Schnittfell und Schneeglanz zu Dinkelkorn und sagte zu ihm. "Komm es ist wichtig." Ohne etwas zu sagen folgte er und die Geschwister zu den Dachshöhlen, da dort eher nicht viele Katzen anzutreffen waren. Als sie dort angelangt waren hauchte Narzissenfell zu Dinkelkorn gewand "Nun, fange du an." "Also" ,erklärte er "'Ich''' bin''' euer Vater'''." Schneeglanz und Schnittfell tauschten verwirrte Blicke. "Ich dachte Heiler können keine Jungen haben." , platze es aus Schnittfell heraus. "Können schon." , miaute Dinkelkorn. "Aber dürfen nicht. Es war eine verbotene Liebe zwischen mir und Narzissenfell, aber ich habe euch und eure Mutter immer geliebt im geheimen. Schnittfell und Schneeglanz vielen über ihren Vater her und drückten sich an ihn das sie seinen Herzschlag und jeden Atemzug hörten. Dinkelkorn schnurrte leise. Doch plötzlich erschlaffte Dinkelkorns Körper, sein Atem wurde schwer, und sein Herz schlug schneller. Schneeglanz erstarrte. "NEIN!!!" ,kreischte Narzissenfell "RATTE!!!" Narzissenfell stürtzte sich auf die Ratte die wie ein Teil der schrecklichen Dunkelheit des Waldes der Finsternis sich in den Nacken ihres Vaters gebohrt hatte. Schneeglanz und Schnittfell stoben hinterher. Weitere Ratten rannten aus den alten Dachshöhlen, und kurz darauf fiel Schneeglanz` Mutter wie tot zu Boden. "Renn!" , schrie Schnittfell panisch, denn die Ratten strömten schon in Scharen aus den Dachshöhlen. So rasten sie Pfote an Pfote den moosbefleckten Waldboden entlang, bis Schneeglanz und Schnittfell im Lager angekommen waren. Nun heulte Schnittfell laut los : "Narzissenfell und Dinkelkorn sind tot!" Kautzenstern, Graskralle, Webenpelz, Eichenpfote und Algenschweif rannten ihnen entgegen. "Wie ist das geschehen?" , fragte Kautzenstern entsetzt. "Wir waren im Wald mit Dinkelkorn und Narzissenfell" , "erklärte Schneeglanz bekümmert. "und wir bemerkten nicht das wir zu nahe an den Dachshöhlen waren. Bald darauf wurden wir von Ratten angegriffen" "Wie konnte das bloß passieren." , seufzte Grasbart. Und Eichenpfote heulte laut auf "Ich will zu Narzissenfell! Bring mich zu Narzissenfell!" Schneeglanz, Algenschweif, Webenpelz und Schnittfell versuchten Eichenpfote zu trösten um sie zu beruhigen, doch sie waren selbst schon zu Traurig um noch Trost in ihren Worten zu finden. Schneeglanz drückte sich an Webenpelz und wünschte sich sie hätte nie das verlangen gehabt zu wissen, wer ihr Vater war. Kautzenstern sprang auf den Hochstein und rief den Clan zusammen. "Wir haben ein großes Problem, Narzissenfell und Dinkelkorn sind bei einem Rattenangriff ums Leben gekommen." Der Clan jaulte entsetzt. "Und nun haben wir keinen Heiler mehr es wird schwierig, für uns zu überleben ohne einen Heiler. Die Blattleere steht an und wir haben bemerkt das die Blattgrüneclan-Krieger oft die Grenzen überschreiten. Wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen kann uns nur noch der Sternenclan helfen." zitternd verlohr sich nun der Clan in der aufziehenden Nacht. "Giftbeere, Purpurpelz, Webenpelz und Schneeglanz. Ihr patrouilliert an den Grenzen zum Blattgrüneclan." , ordnete Kautzenstern an. "Können wir auch mitkommen?" , fragten Staubschweifs Jungen und purzelten aus der Kinderstube. "Nein dafür seit ihr noch zu jung." , erklärte Staubschweif. Enttäuscht tapsten diese wieder zu ihrer Mutter. Schneeglanz seufzte. Es waren Monde vergangen, nun musste sie es Webenpelz sagen. Zum Glück hatte der Clan in dieser Zeit keinen Heiler benötigt. Als die Patrolie schon die Grenzen sehen konnte, miaute Schneeglanz : "Wartet hier auf mich und Webenpelz." "In Ordnung." , meinte Giftbeere. "Aber lasst euch nicht zu lange Zeit!" Webenpelz und Schneeglanz gingen zur Grenze des Clans hinter der eine riesige ansammlung Zweibeinernester lagen. "Was wolltes du mich fragen?" , miaute Webenpelz. "Es ist eigentlich keine frage, doch ich wollte dir etwas sagen." , erklärte Schneeglanz."Ich bekomme Junge! Mich wundert das ihr es nicht bemerkt habt." Webenpelz´Augen erhellten sich, und er drückte sich dicht an Schneeglanz. Aber dann senkte er den Kopf und knurrte er mit erstickt wirkender Stimme. "Aber diese verdammten Ratten haben euren Vater getötet. Wie kann das ohne einen Heiler gehen?" "Heiler? Ich glaube so etwas war ich mal." , kam eine Stimme von hinten. "Oh! Ein Hauskätzchen, das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt." , seufzte Webenpelz. "Warte!" rief Schneeglanz. "Was hast du gerade gesagt? Warst du schon einmal eine Heilerin." "Ja." , miaute die Kätzin betrübt. "Ja, ich war die Heilerin des Blattgrüneclans ich wurde verstoßen. Und keine weiteren Fragen mehr!" , knurrte sie als Webenpelz den Mund aufmachte. "Ich heiße übrigens Mövenschwinge." , fuhr sie dann fort. "Kannst du uns helfen?" , drängte Schneeglanz. "Warum sollte ich euch helfen?" , schnaubte Mövenschwinge. "Wir währen dir dankbar!" , miaute Schneeglanz. "Dankbar." , knurrte Mövenschwinge. "Worum geht es hier überhaupt!!!" "Schneeglanz wird Junge bekommen, und unser Clan hat keinen Heiler mehr." , mischte sich Webenpelz ein, und leckte Schneeglanz kurz über die Schulter. "Ohne einen Heiler werdet ihr nicht lange durchhalten. Na ja, wenn das so ist, ich könnte ja eine Katze aus eurem Clan in heilen unterrichten, und die kranken versorgen oder etwas ähnliches, aber lange kann ich nicht bleiben." , miaute Mövenschwinge nun freundlicher. "Folge mir." , entgegnete Webenfell. "Bevor es dunkel wird!" Sie eilten ins Lager und berichteten Kautzenstern alles, außer, dass Mövenschwinge nun ein Hauskätzchen war. "Niemand der Jungen, Schüler oder Krieger hat Lust eine Heilerausbildung zu machen!" , fauchte Mövenschwinge als Webenpelz auf sie zu gerannt kam. "Keiner seit ich dieses Lager betreten habe!" "Mövenschwinge, Schneeglanz bekommt ihre Junge!" Kurz darauf purzelten 4 Junge in der Kinderstube herum "Wie sollen wir sie nennen?" , fragte Schneeglanz Webenpelz. "Dieses wird Regenjunges heißen!" , miaute Webenpelz und deutete auf das kleine Junge mit den grünen Augen. "Und dieses wird Wirbeljunges heißen." , schnurrte Schneeglanz. "Aber wie nennen wir die beiden anderen?" , fragte Webenpelz. "Ich habe eine Idee!" , meinte Mövenschwinge. "Lass hören!" ,ermutigte sie Webenpelz. "Nun das, dass Regenjunges so ähnlich sieht könnte Drachenjunges heißen. Und das daneben Tränenjunges." "Was bedeutet Träne und was bedeutet Drache?" "Das sind Laute die Zweibeiner selten machen, ich weiß aber nicht was sie bedeuten." , erklärte Mövenschwinge. "Aber ich finde, das sind schöne Namen!" , meinte Schneeglanz. Jaulend stürzte Giftbeere in den Bau Kautzenstern ist tot! Ein Blattgrüneclan-Krieger hat sie getötet!" Ein paar Sonnenaufgänge nachdem Kautzenstern gestorben war und Grassstern Anführer und Strandpelz Stellvertreterin geworden sind, haben wir, ich ,Regenjunges und meine Geschwister unsere Augen geöffnet, und angefangen den ganzen Clan auf die nerven zu gehen. "Webenpelz" , fauchte Grassstern meinen Vater an."Habe ich dir nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass die Jungen im Bau bleiben sollen!" Seufzend schob uns Webenpelz in die Kinderstube. "Können wir denn nicht noch ein bisschen raus, Papa?" , piepste Wirbeljunges. "Bitte!" , flehte Tränenjunges. "Nein Leider geht das nicht!" , seufzte Webenpelz, verärgert über Grassstern. "Grassstern hat sich wirklich verändert!" , meinte Schneeglanz. "Wie? War er vorher noch nicht so ein Mäusehirn?" , fragte ich überrascht, ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals netter gewesen war. "Schht! Sag bloß nicht dass er ein Mäusehirn ist, er wird dir den Schweif abknabbern!" , lachte Algenschweif, die älteste Königin im Clan. Ich und meine Wurfgefährten zuckten zusammen. "Wirklich?" , miaute Drachenjunges und musterte die alte Kätzin ungläubig. "Ja, Regenjunges" , wande sie sich an mich, ohne meinen Bruder groß zu beachten. "Er war anders. Viel netter und loyaler und vorallem..." Kategorie:Geschichten (byRegenträumer) Kategorie:ByRegenträumer